


Assist

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing the ball to a teammate who immediately scores a basket after receiving a pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assist

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** who was forced to endure basketball, though she did get pretty out of it.
> 
> Originally posted 12-30-06

Kevin slipped off the bench and made his way down the stairs, doing his best to stay out of his mother’s line of sight. Bad enough that Dad had bought them all tickets, but worse that, even when he had bailed on them, Mom had forced everyone to go anyway. Kevin was used to this – bonds were forged by watching family members get humiliated on the field of play – but Tommy was _spectacularly_ bad at basketball, and Kevin felt humiliation keenly enough already without taking his brother’s on as well.

He worked his way down the steps and sighed, wondering what he’d have to do to con one of the college kids into buying him a beer. Shouldn’t be hard – he’s had the legal arguments against corruption of a minor down since he was fourteen, and he’s yet to meet the college student he can’t out-debate, but he’s not sure it’s worth it, given that, as far as he can tell they’re either serving Miller Lite or piss, and he’s not keen on either.

“Fuck. Jesus.”

Kevin’s eyebrows went up and he turned, surprised to see someone beneath the bleachers. He thought that was a refuge of high school, but apparently it was still a thriving practice at the college level as well.

“C’mon, Halverson.” There was something different in the guy’s voice, something that wasn’t the desperation of getting off, but a different kind of urgency.

Kevin made his way through the bars, edging into the poorly lit underworld. A buzzer sounded and the bleachers above his head thundered, nearly drowning out the roar of the crowd. He flinched on instinct, covering his head with his hands. “Jesus.”

The guy turned and glanced at Kevin then looked back out at the court. “Fuck.” He sighed and ran a hand through his short, blond hair. “Under the bleachers is off limits.”

“Enforcing a rule you’re violating is kind of dubious at best.” He moved closer and stood next to him, watching the empty court. “Why aren’t you playing?”

“What?”

“I’m assuming you’re under here because you’re not supposed to be here, so you probably either got thrown off the team or seriously benched. And before you get all huffy, you’re wearing a school jacket and there’s a basketball on it, so you’re obviously good at what you do, so you did something wrong.” He shrugged and looked over at him. “So, why aren’t you playing?”

“You must be Walker’s kid brother. Said you had a mouth on you.”

Kevin swallowed hard, nearly choking. “Um…I would pay good money that that is absolutely _nothing_ like what Tommy said.”

The guy laughed and shrugged. “Okay, you’re right. He said you wanted to be a lawyer.” He turned his head back to the court, watching the cheerleaders. “Danny McCulloch said you had a mouth on you.”

Kevin blew out a breath and took an involuntary step back. “Right. I’ll leave you alone.”

“Do you?”

“Do…do I…what?”

The guy turned and leaned back against the wooden slats that made up the base of the bleachers. “Have a mouth on you.”

Kevin licked his lips, noting the way the other guy’s eyes followed the motion. “Why’d they bench you?”

“Didn’t. Got kicked off the team.”

“Why?”

“Coach didn’t like the fact that he caught me finding out what kind of mouth Danny McCulloch had in the team showers. Not the official reason, of course, but I’d bet you dollars to doughnuts it had a little something to do with it.”

“Oh.”

He pushed off the bleachers and advanced toward Kevin, all loose limbed ease despite the intent look in his eyes. “So, do you, Walker? Have a mouth on you?”

Kevin swallowed hard. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Dave.” He smiled and stopped in front of Kevin, close enough that Kevin could smell sweat and leather and the underlying hint of beer, the telltale scent of want.

Kevin nodded, even before Dave finished telling him his name. “Yeah. So I’ve b-been told.”

He reached out and curved his hand along the back of Kevin’s neck and tugged him across the short distance separating them. “You’re the lawyer, right?”

He nodded again, breathless, lips parted. “Y-yeah.”

“Show me some evidence.”

**

Kevin had a car and a license, so Danny was his first, but not his only, and certainly not his last. The college libraries Kevin haunted for school were filled with guys if he was willing to pick up on the signals, and he was, so long as it wasn’t here at Tommy’s school.

Even now, he actually considered it for a minute, but this guy was at Tommy’s college, and was Tommy’s teammate, and there was no way Kevin was getting on his knees, except then Dave kissed him.

Kevin groaned and something about warm lips and large hands and firm pressure on his shoulders hit just right, and Kevin slid down and unfastened Dave’s belt, shoving Dave’s jeans down his thighs and groaning again, burying the sound in Dave’s thigh as Kevin let his hands skim the rough hair coating the warm, sleek skin.

“Jesus, Walker,” Dave muttered thickly, his fingers flexing against Kevin’s shoulders, pressure holding Kevin against him. Kevin turned his head, his breath tight in his throat as he nuzzled the length of Dave’s cock, his parted lips grazing the skin. Dave matched Kevin’s groan this time, biting his lips to keep the sound contained, his body responding, hardening, tightening further. “Jesus.”

Kevin licked his lips, licked Dave’s cock and then took him in his mouth, lips and tongue and mouth moving in concert. Dave’s knees buckled a little and his hands tightened on Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin was good at this – though his father would be horrified to know that Kevin’s taken the Walker credo of ‘Do it right, and if it’s not right, do it until you get it right’ to heart in this – and he slid his hands up to Dave’s hips, his palms flat against the jut of bone.

Dave’s hands spasmed, one of them leaving Kevin’s shoulder to hover near his hair for a moment before his fingers threaded through Kevin’s curls to the back of his head, pressing against his skull for a long moment as Kevin took him deeper.

“G-god, Walker.”

Kevin pulled back and looked up at him, eyes intent on the hazy green of Dave’s gaze. “Call me Kevin.”

Dave nodded as Kevin took him in his mouth again, letting his hands slide around to Dave’s ass, curve along the swell of flesh and pull him closer. He kept his eyes on Dave’s, watching intently as he took him in his mouth again, slow and steady until he was buried deep inside him, lips and tongue pressing hard to the base of Dave’s cock.

“J-je…Kevin.” Dave’s body jerked hard, thrusting against Kevin’s mouth. This was the trick, Kevin knew, the moment when you found out whether it was blowjobs or gay boys. He trailed a finger along the crack of Dave’s ass and groaned, the sound reverberating through them both as Dave jerked again – forward, deeper – answering Kevin with a low whimper that went straight to Kevin’s cock.

Kevin let his other hand fall to his cock, rubbing it through his jeans as he sucked Dave off, eyes open and mouth open and Dave trying hard to watch himself slide in and out of Kevin’s mouth. Thunder rumbled above them again as the buzzer sounded, the game going on without them. Dave groaned and his hips jerked again, his body spasming as he came. Kevin finally closed his eyes, taking him deeper, swallowing him down until Dave was begging him to stop, shaking and trembling and the hands on Kevin’s shoulders the only thing holding him upright.

Kevin eased away and Dave sank down to the floor with him, shivering and gasping, fighting for breath. “Jesus. McCulloch wasn’t kidding.”

Kevin huffed a laugh and shifted, wishing his jeans weren’t quite so tight. This was the other trick, the one that had nothing to do with straight or gay and everything to do with manners. Dave looked at him for a long moment then leaned in, kissing Kevin, making him feel stretched and swollen, Kevin’s mouth feeling too big for everything in the wake of Dave’s cock.

Dave’s hand was even better, sliding across Kevin’s thigh to his cock, pressing against the bulge of Kevin’s faded jeans. Kevin gasped, his eyes closing, and thrust against Dave’s palm, unable and unwilling to stop the instinct.

“Not sure,” Dave murmured, whispered against Kevin’s mouth, not kissing anymore so much as breathing him in, nuzzling his skin. He unfastened Kevin’s jeans, shoving fabric out of his way enough to free Kevin’s cock, exposing his overheated skin to the constant chill of the gym. “Not…”

“Oh, God.” Kevin wasn’t used to this, wasn’t ready. Experience beyond Danny had consisted mostly of Kevin being on his knees and jerking off hard in his car afterwards, so this was different and more than enough to short-circuit his brain. “Just…God, just like…”

Dave nodded and began stroking him, the same as Kevin’s own strokes when he got himself off, but different at the same time, longer fingers, wider hand and tighter.

“Oh, God.” Kevin bit his lower lip. His hands curled into fists as he came, body thrusting up into Dave’s hand, wet and hot and sticky and embarrassing. He pulled away, searching in desperation for something…

“Over there.” Dave nodded toward where he’d been watching the game, his duffel bag on the floor. Kevin stood up on shaky legs and tugged up his pants enough to walk, opening the bag and pulling out a towel. He cleaned himself off and then brought it to Dave, not watching as everything got wiped away.

Standing carefully, Dave tossed the towel back to the bag – all air, no net – and fixed his jeans and his shirt. Kevin recognized the look in Dave’s eyes. The same one Danny wore, the same one Kevin saw in his reflection that afternoon. Suddenly it was more than a blow job feeling good, it was a lifestyle and a decision and a stigma, and Kevin remembered why he only went places where the guys were out and proud and past this.

Another buzzer sounded and cheers filled the gym. Dave got his bag and nodded toward the edge of the bleachers. “Game’s over, Kevin.”

“Right.” He fell in step, wondering if Tommy’s humiliation would be better than this. He ducked out of the opening, stopping short at the sight of the team – hot, sweaty, happy college guys surrounding him. He felt Dave behind him, stopped short just like him. Kevin’s eyes went straight to Tommy, just as hot and sweaty and happy and, _oh, God, Tommy **played**_. From what he could tell, Tommy’d made the shot that won the game.

“Hey, Walker.” Dave’s voice cut through the cacophony of victory and Tommy looked over and Kevin looked up, trying hard not to feel the pressure of Dave’s hand at his back. “Way to go.”

Tommy’s smile was worth it, Kevin decided, even he came over and high-fived Dave, worth it right up to the minute he realized Kevin was standing there and put two and two together and realized that maybe _Kevin_ had been the Walker Dave was talking to.

Tommy turned on his heel and walked off, falling in line with the rest of the team. Dave disappeared in the same crowd, swept up in teammates and stories and denial as Kevin stood there, wondering what he’d been thinking. If he’d been thinking. And what the _fuck_ he’d been thinking with.

“Kevin!” His mom’s voice cut through the moment like a knife, and Kevin turned to look as she and the rest of the family came down into the gathering crowd, waiting for the team to shower and change and come back out, still glowing golden boys. “Where were you? You missed half the game! Tommy played!”

“He made the winning shot!” Justin added, faking a long shot to the distant hoop. “Nearly from half-court.”

“Ran into a friend and watched it from down here, Mom,” he lied. “Is it okay if I hitch a ride home with him?”

“A friend?” Nora asked, her eyebrows raising hopefully. “Or a _friend_?”

“Just a friend, Mom,” Kevin assured her. “I’ll see you guys at home.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, slipping away just as the first members of the team started filtering out of the locker room. He worked his way out to the parking lot, wondering how long the walk home would be, wishing he had his car, wishing…wishing a lot of things.

“Hey, Walker.”

Kevin looked up, surprised to see Danny McCulloch leaning against his BMW, arms crossed over his chest. “Danny.”

“Need a ride?”

He shook his head. “Already been taken for one, thanks.”

Danny dangled the keys. “Come on. It’s your turn to drive.” He sighed at Kevin’s look and moved around to the passenger’s side. “C’mon, Kevin. We don’t have to talk, and we won’t do anything else, but…trust me, if anyone knows how you’re feeling right now…?”

 _…he caught me finding out what kind of mouth Danny McCulloch had in the team showers._ Kevin nodded. “Good point. And you’re right. It’s my turn to drive.”  



End file.
